


Soul Rival

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Lust, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: On their way out of Heuco Mundo, Kenpachi observes Unohana in action.





	Soul Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ September 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with a word limit of 300 and the prompt word - onslaught
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if this could still fit into canon, but at the time I wrote this, I thought it could.

He’d always been aware of her and the frightening effect she had on the rest of the Seireitei populace. To him, though, she’d just been a necessary evil - someone to patch up those pussies that couldn’t stand scars, or were too incompetent in battle to come out more than barely alive. That Unohana had been the only one able to save him after his clash with Ichigo was always pushed firmly into the back of his mind. It was something he chose never to dwell on for sanity’s sake.

Now, however… now, he could understand the terror of so many when it came to Captain Unohana. He still felt above the fear, but seeing her in action, he could definitely understand it. She was amazing. She was enthralling. She was the most dangerous thing he had ever seen.

She didn’t flinch. She didn’t pause. Every move was grace and refined violence, and through it all she held the same composed, serene expression. With her bankai she purified thousands in her unwavering offensive to free as many trapped souls as possible.

She was matching his kill count, so he was only slightly annoyed she was taking the additional time needed to cleanse them, but her deadly beauty in action made it easy to overlook this mildly wasteful action.

The only thing he’d ever been excited by was a challenge, the opportunity to see if he was still master of his own fate. Now for only the second time in his existence, second only to when he held an infant Yachiru, a woman stormed into his heart and laid waste to it. He couldn’t wait to see what sort of challenge Unohana Retsu might pose, because Zaraki Kenpachi had been waiting for a rival of this caliber forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
